The Curse of Pity
by creeperkit
Summary: a great evil has been unleashed upon windclan, a terrible creature that not even the power of the stars can stop. her name is pity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my second fic as some of you know and I hope you like it. :}**

**Allegiances**

**Windclan:**

Leader:brownstar. Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: owlpaw.

Deputy: darkfur. Dark grey tom with yellow eyes.

Med' cat: nightpelt. Black tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: eaglestorm.

Warriors:

Gorseclaw: light grey tom with white speckles on his face and dark blue eyes.

Streamtail: light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws.

Sparrowfall: brown she-cat with dark brown paws and black ears and amber eyes.

Apprentice: pebblepaw.

Cloudfrost: white tom with light grey stripes and light blue eyes.

Blackfoot: jet black tom with one twisted paw and green eyes.

Greytail: dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes.

Firepelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: minnowpaw.

Seedclaw: dark brown tom with odd grey eyes.

Queens:

Riversky: blue/grey she-cat with light blue eyes. Kits: frostkit, bluekit.

Silverpool: silver she-cat with blue/grey paws and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Owlpaw: dark brown tom with dark grey splotches and green eyes.

Jaypaw: light grey she-cat with golden eyes.

Pebblepaw: light grey tom with yellow eyes.

Elders:

Crowmask: black tom with blind green eyes.

Prolog

_I have been trapped in my cave for seasons, living of bats and cave fish. But now I have found a way out, and I'm hungry._

Darkfur, the deputy of windclan, padded through the thick gorse, his patrol following him, including his mate, streamtail and son stonepaw. One of the other cats, gorseclaw, suddenly stopped.

"Some one's following us." He hissed looking at a gorse bush that had moved. Streamtail crept toward the bush and heard a squeak.

"It's a kit!" she mewed. "Come out little one, we won't hurt you." A small black kit with white ears, tail tip and a white spot on her chest limped out.

"P-promise?" she mewled. "Of course! You're not doing any harm." Streamtail said. The kit limped closer and hesitantly showed her a large cut on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you!" stonepaw gasped. The kit looked up at him and pointed towards thunderclan territory. "m-my mommy and me were traveling through that forest and a big yellow cat attacked us, he clawed my shoulder and tried to kill me but mommy dragged him off of me and told me to run and not look back. I was hiding here to wait for her." Streamtail stonepaw and darkfur looked at each other sadly.

"Ugh, let's just take her to twoleg place and have a twoleg take care of her!" Gorseclaw growled. The kit looked terrified. "I can't leave! Then mommy wouldn't be able find me!" gorseclaw hissed and looked away, trying to hide his sympathy.

"What's your name kit?" darkfur asked. The kit looked up at him and smiled. "My name is pity." Darkfur winced. 'That poor kit is going to be so upset.' "Pity, I don't think your mommy is coming ba-"at that moment darkfur, streamtail and gorseclaw vanished leaving only bones.

"What the- what just happened!" Yowled stonepaw. "Pity's smile widened and she took a step toward stonepaw. "How old are you?" she asked. Stonepaw's eyes widened and he backed away." what does that have to do with anything! Three of my clan mates just died!" "I want to know if you still count as a kit, I don't eat kits."

"I-I'm six moons old, this is my second day as an apprentice!" stonepaw whimpered. Pity hissed and grabbed a large leaf from a nearby bush. "You can go kit; just don't tell _anyone_ what happened." Stonepaw ran and ran as fast as his paws could carry him until he got to camp.

**Soooo, yea, a Kitten that eats people. But she has rules, she doesn't kill kits or queens who are still pregnant, and she can only eat you if you feel sorry for her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I'm sad, only one person reviewed the last chapter :C (pity: do you not know how to click the review button or something?) I went to Walla Walla on a field trip for my history class, we went to Steptoe beaut and the Whitman mission site and we drove past miles and miles of food! Oh and im sorry it took me so long to update, my siblings were hogging the computer. **

_Chapter 2_

Stonefoot silently crept up on the blackbird; it had been eight moons since he had met pity as an apprentice and he still hadn't convinced the clan that he wasn't insane. He was about to pounce when- "help, this kit is hurt!" someone yowled. The blackbird flew away, shrieking loudly. Stonefoot hissed and ran towards the voice. At the thunderclan border a light grey apprentice crouched over the injured kit while the patrol stayed on the other side of the stream that marked the border. Stonefoot looked down at the kit; it was a black she-cat with white ears. "Get away from it!" he yowled. The apprentice whipped around to face him. "I-im sorry, is s-she your kit?" she stammered. Pity lifted her head and slowly turned toward him. "_D-daddy?_" she mewled weakly. "_Help m-me daddy!_" Stonefoot charged in the direction of the grey apprentice and shrieked, the apprentices eyes widened and she ran back over the border. He grabbed pity by the scruff of her neck and began dragging her towards the windclan camp. "Daddy, stop, you're hurting me!" she squealed. As soon as they had gotten out of sight of the thunderclan patrol Stonefoot dropped the kit. "Why are you here, what are you, and WHY did you kill my parents?!" he screamed. Pity sighed and shook the dust out of her fur. "I live here, I don't really know, and the same reason you kill rabbits." She yawned. "I better go, I need to find another patrol before I go back home."

**Short chapter is sorry it's so short. But at least it's a **_**chapter**_** right? edit: um, i'm sorry but I'm not going to update this story until my other story is done, so... bye! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people of the internet :3 aren't I nice, giving you a chapter after telling you I wouldn't? Anyway, nothing really exiting happened recently so I'll just get to the reviews: Nikonkey: yup, poor windclan. Silverstreak13: I just did! Hawkpaw: thanks :3 TO THE STORY!**

_Chapter 3_

"No, you're coming with me back to my camp. Brownstar is going to need you there for when she decides what to do with you." Stonefoot snarled, grabbing the kit by the scruff of her neck and carrying her toward the camp. "Did-did you just invite me into your camp?" pity asked quietly. "No, I'm _forcing_ you to go to my camp to be _punished_." The windclan warrior mewed harshly. Pity smiled, ignoring his answer. '_This is perfect! I should ruin cats' lives more often!_'

As they neared the camp pity saw cracks forming in the ground under her and Stonefoot. "Look out-!" she cried as the ground collapsed out from under them. They landed in a narrow tunnel, the only light came from the hole above them and small rocks fell from the ceiling. "Where are we?" mewed Stonefoot as he shook dirt from his pelt. Pity sighed. '_I guess I won't be infiltrating that camp any time soon.' _She ran deeper into the cave, ignoring Stonefoot, who was shouting for her to come back. She ran until she got to a small crack in the wall then squeezed herself through it. It hat claw marks all over the sides and she had to scoot on her belly to get through, but it would be a good hiding place from Stonefoot. '_I'll find him after a quick snack so I don't accidentally eat him.'_ She thought as she came out on the other side. It was a large round cave with a small hole in the ceiling to let in light and some oddly shaped rocks in the center. This was where pity had been trapped for seasons, eating fish from a small stream at the edge of the room and bats that flew in during the day. She padded to the center of the room and sat next to the three rocks, they were in the shape of a she-cat and two kits sleeping. "Hello, mama. Good morning sadness, good morning happiness. A clan cat caught me today, but don't worry, I trapped him down here. He can't hurt me if I can show him the way out." The stones were silent. "Okay, momma, I'll be careful." She waited by the statues for a moment then sighed and headed to the stream to fish.

"Pity, get back here now!" Stonefoot yowled as the black kit disappeared into the dark tunnel. "Pity, come back before I…um…do…something." He growled and ran after her, following her scent.

Eventually he found a crack in the wall that she had gone into, it was too small for him to fit through so he waited outside of it. He heard a voice on the other side but couldn't tell what it was saying. A moment later there was a splash and he tried looking though the crack to see what was going on, but it was too dark. He sighed and leaned against the stone wall of the cave. A minute later he heard something crawling through the crack, pity peaked out of the opening and smiled. "Hello, how long have you been out here?" she mewed. Stonefoot growled and stood as the black and white kit wriggled out of the tiny passage. "I was just getting a snack; I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't chased away my prey. So I guess it's your fault you had to wait." She mewed grumpily. Stonefoot glared at her and started walking away. "I _was_ going to ask you to tell me the way out, but if you're going to act like that then I'll just find it alone." He said angrily. He had used this trick on his cousin's kits to make them do his chores for him when he was an apprentice. "Wait!" pity squeaked. Stonefoot stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "It's getting dark outside, you might not want to get lost here at night." She looked genuinely worried. "Fine, you can show me the way out." He mewed, secretly happy that his trick had worked. "The nearest exit you could fit through is several hours away, I can't see in the dark any better than you can. We'll stay in my den for the night." She purred as she walked deeper into the cave.

Pity disappeared around a corner and Stonefoot hurried to catch up. He rounded the corner and ran into a large stone; he fell backwards and looked up at the rock. It was in the shape of a huge tom covered in scars, it was glaring straight in front of it and baring its teeth. Stonefoot gasped and backed away, terrified. "What's wrong? It's just my dad." Pity mewed. Stonefoot stared at her confusedly. "But, it's a rock, how can it be your dad?" pity looked down sadly and walked behind the statue. "He wasn't always stone." Behind pity's dad/statue thing was a passage, hidden in the shadows. It lead into a large round cave with some more cat shaped rocks in the center. Stonefoot guessed that this room was where that crack in the wall had lead. "So, any questions before we go to bed?" pity mewed, happily shoving some dead leaves into a pile near the back of the room to make Stonefoot a nest. "Why is your dad a _rock_?" Stonefoot asked curiously. Pity stopped shoving leaves around for a moment then continued slower and less excitedly than before. "Well, I don't know exactly. One of the shadowy cats told me that if one of us dies they turn to stone to wait for the others…" she mewed quietly, glancing at the three stone cats. "I'm the only one left now."

**:3 poor pity… anyway, I might update this a few times before finishing The Mark of Herobrine after all. So, I guess I'll probably see you soon. Bye!** **Questions:**

**pity do cats tast good?**

Pity: I don't really "taste" cats, I-

Me: don't spoil anything.

Pity: never mind then… you'll find out later.


End file.
